


The Tale of Vermeil

by Reso



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Bumping, Corruption, Dark, F/M, I Don't Have An Outline, I sure don't - Freeform, Manipulation, Politics, Possibly Unrequited Love, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, figured I would get those out of the way, so who knows what will happen, trust me more will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reso/pseuds/Reso
Summary: Eight years after he became the Kanto League Champion, Chase had learned a lot. The tendrils of the Pokémon League stretch far and wide, and Champions are little more than pawns in the League's game. With no one to vent to but each other, the life of a Champion is a lonely one. They are left to find solace in the only outlets available to them: sex, drugs, and manipulation.Going by a new name in Kalos but living the same story he did in Kanto, Vermeil desperately searches for the one thing that Champions don't get handed to them - meaning.





	1. The Fountain of Youth (and a Little Untruth)

I think that people have a pretty inaccurate idea of what it’s like for us – for Champions, that is.

It looks all glitzy-glamory. Champions win. They get a parade or celebration, depending on the region. They serve as a region’s figurehead but don’t have to lift a single finger, politically speaking. They roam around routes that they once plowed through, signing autographs and getting challenged to battles that they know they’ll win. Then they get ousted eventually, but by then they’re pretty much set for life.

It isn’t all glitzy-glamory, though. Not that I would give it up. But there’s a lot that people don’t see. Sure, we’re technically a local regional sovereign, but that doesn’t mean that the League doesn’t play us like puppets. Sure, we get to battle fellow stars on high-profile stages, but that doesn’t mean it’s always simple. Or fun.

I’ve had enough of this edgy intro, so I’ll get right into the meat. But before I do, a word of caution – you’re about to see an inside look at the upper echelons of the Pokémon world. It isn’t all happy. You won’t – or at least, shouldn’t – come out of this with a good perception of us.

That’s all the warnings to give. So I’ll shut up and dive right in.

I’m Vermeil Picard, and I’m the Kalos Region Champion. It’s been my role for the last few years. So why, then, am I walking down Nugget Bridge in Kanto? Well, I’ve got a friend to visit – and plus, it’s always nice to visit the first region I championed, eight years ago. But the main reason is a little simpler – death.

When you’re ten and you get your first Pokémon, they don’t tell you that your new best friend is a mortal creature with a varying lifespan. They just tell you that it’s a Pokémon and it goes in a Poke Ball. You battle with it until it faints, and then you take it to a Pokémon Center where it gets healed for free. No consequences to losing, aside from forking over some pocket change.

Well, guess what? Pokémon die. They’ve been dying for millennia before the Poke Ball was invented. And they certainly don’t peacefully coexist. Ratatta get scooped up and devoured by flying types in seconds. Gallade will fight to the death to win the affections of the shiniest, curviest Gardevoir. Zangoose and Seviper have been at odds for so long that both species are critically endangered.

The only reason we don’t see our precious Pokémon die in battle is because fatal blows aren’t really a thing – at least, not at the start. When your Pokémon faints, you call it back and lose the battle. We don’t battle to the death. Not usually, at least.

So what happens to all those wild Pokémon that you knock out and leave in the wild? Well, luckily for them, other wild Pokémon will know that a trainer is in the area after seeing the fainted Pokémon. So they fuck off, and the injured ‘Poke eventually recovers and escapes.

Some Pokémon, whether by their legendary status or their atomic makeup, can indeed live forever. But for the rest, old age still exists. Organs fail. Pokémon die. Except now they don’t have to.

You ever hear of the PC? What am I saying – of course you’ve heard of the PC. Put a Pokémon in the PC and they get converted into data. They get stored away, and you don’t have to carry around heaps of full Poke Balls on you. Well, when a Pokémon gets stored in the PC, the Porygon that maintain the system restore the Pokémon to an earlier state, in terms of age.

Simply put, the PC is a Pokémon fountain of youth. And the League wants me to go beg Bill for the source code, so the system can be expanded. All of which brings me knocking on his door.

There’s a pause, and the door suddenly swings open. “Chase! What a pleasant surprise!” Bill greets me with all the graciousness he can muster. It helps that I’m the reason he’s no longer a talking Nidorino.

“It’s not Chase anymore,” I respond with a smile – _and thank god for that,_ I remind myself. I was born Chase Picard, back in Couriway Town. And after I returned to Kalos at the age of 17, I changed it to Vermeil. Made sense to take a more Kalosian name, anyway.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bill replied, waving a hand dismissively. “Please, come on in! Can I make you anything?”

“No need, I ate at Cerulean just an hour ago,” I replied. But that clearly wasn’t stopping Bill – he was already heating up a pot of coffee.

“And Cassius? How’s he been?” On instinct, my reply is a small, sharp snort. Cassius runs the PC in Kalos. He’s got two massive servers to keep everything moving smoothly. But when he’s not fixing the hardware (which he does very infrequently, mind you), he’s either shooting up Ploom or fucking his live-in hookers. A far cry from Bill, who spends his time trying to invent the Next Big Thing.

“He’s efficient enough, I guess.” I take a whiff from the bouquet at the window before taking a seat. It’s a remarkably colorful ensemble, one that must have been pricey considering that each town in the region only specializes in a different flower.

“Good, good,” Bill replied before taking a seat with me. Complex-looking machinery whirred behind him, but I guess when you’ve lived with that stuff for decades, you learn to tune the sounds out. “So to what do I owe the pleasure?”

I sigh. Straight to business, I guess. “The League wants the source code.”

Bill’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “And you’re going to try and convince me to hand it over?”

“No, I want you to help me brainstorm my excuse for not getting it. Saying that you’re too stubborn is a cop-out. Can I say that you threatened to turn me into a Bidoof? They’d buy that.” At this, Bill’s smile returned; I’ve said the right thing.

Bill never intended for the PC to help Pokémon live forever. He wants the preserve the life cycle of the species, and he thinks that overuse of the PC is too disruptive. As a result, he’s put a hard cap on how much data the PC uses – 16 GB, to be exact. As a result, there’s a limit to how many Pokémon each trainer can put in.

And I can’t blame him, to be honest. You have heaps of Pokémon collectors that see Pokémon as little more than a trophy to be attained. It totally objectifies our real, living partners. So Bill guards the source code with his life, and has it heavily encrypted all across the server. And even if you COULD decrypt it, the Porygon-Z he uses as a living firewall would manifest and wipe your memory – both your hard drive and your brain.

“I’m glad you understand me, Vermeil,” Bill said with a sigh. “They all want their little utopia. That’s not how the world was meant to be. Plus, regions would stockpile ‘Pokes and try to make armies out of them – it’s less than ideal.”

I nod. “We both know how the League operates. The less power they have in the long run, the better.”

People always forget what the “Pokémon League” actually is. We conveniently forget that its full name is the “Pokémon League of Nations.” It’s a globalized effort to tie regions together under a loose banner of command. Within the League is a super-shady shadow government that tries to pull all the strings. And we Champions are the puppets. Some of us are totally loyal. Some of us try to overtly rebel. But there’s only so much you can do – the League has a firm grip on your income and public image. So I try to push back as quietly as I can.

“It’s a shame to see Galar rejoin so soon,” Bill agrees. “Though my sources are telling me that Galexit was just a publicity stunt by the League to attract more tourists.” My eyebrows shoot up with curiosity. Galexit was a big deal at the time – a region actively rejecting the official League. There were rumors that the newly formed Alolan League was going to take its place, until Galar stunningly announced that it would be rejoining.

“You know, all these regions did so well with their independent leagues. You’d think they could just stay that way,” I mutter.

Bill clearly heard me. “Don’t mourn too much,” he reminds me. “Without the League, you wouldn’t have gotten the funding to move back to Kalos.” He’s right. My popularity in Kanto didn’t go unnoticed. When a challenger finally stripped me of my crown, it was the League that offered to set me up with a chance to vie for the Kalosian title.

Sensing a lull in the conversation, Bill changes the subject. “So where’s Eevee? I thought the two of you were inseparable.”

Eevee. My best friend and trusted confidant. She’s been my partner for the past nine years after mysteriously arriving in Pallet Town on the first day of my journey. Eevee was unique – she hated the idea of evolving and hated Poke Balls, preferring instead to ride on my head everywhere. She can understand human speech perfectly by now, and I have a pretty good idea of her own communication, too.

She’s also the strongest Eevee on the planet – at least, according to my knowledge. Despite her tiny size, I’ve seen her down a Regirock with just one Headbutt.

“She’s with Misty, back in Cerulean. The PC is a touchy subject for her.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

I look down. “For her, any moment not spent with me is a waste of time. We’re close like that,” I say. _Well, I guess she’s at Misty’s now, but that’s a rare exception._ “And she refuses to spend any of that time in the PC.”

To this, Bill reacted exactly how I had expected. “Vermeil, you do know that an Eevee’s average lifespan is…”

“Seven years,” I answered for him. “I’m shocked she’s made it this far too. I’ve got some supplemental treatments that have probably helped prolong her lifespan, but… she refuses to enter that PC. No matter what. I can’t imagine she’ll keep going forever.”

I looked back up at Bill. His eyes appeared watery – he knows just how close Eevee and I are. I felt my own eyes twitching as well. “I don’t know what the hell I’ll do when she’s gone,” I comment as I try my best to slow my blinking and stop myself from crying. “She’s so much more than a Pokémon to me.”

We sit in silence for a few moments. Bill seems to hesitate before he piped up, but that doesn’t stop him from speaking. “I think I can help.”

I look back with a befuddled expression. “Bill, death is death. We can’t do anything about it, and the PC –”

“The PC isn’t the only way,” Bill says, cutting me off. He jumps up and dashes to the back of the room, searching among the neatly organized shelves until he finds what he’s looking for. He walks back with some item resembling a price scanner.

“It’s a prototype,” he tells me, “but a working one. Point it at the ‘Poke, and it repairs it via concentrated data conversion. Needs to hook up to a pretty hefty power source,” he says, noting the dangling wire attached to the device’s end, “but it works.”

I widen my eyes. “But Bill, there’s no way you could have done this without the source code.”

He nods. “And I can’t encrypt it here. But I know you have no love for the League, and you have every reason to keep this thing secret. Just promise me that if anyone else gets their hands on it, you find some way to destroy it.” He looks into my eyes, as though staring into my soul. “You and Eevee are meant to get through life together. I’ve known that was true when you were Chase, and I know it’s still true now. And I don’t want to see that disappear.”

I can feel my eyes tearing up. “Bill, you have no idea what this means to me.”

He responds with a small smile. “Consider it a debt repaid for the Nidorino incident,” he assures me. “Now go. If that Eevee’s as old as you say she is, then you don’t want to waste any time.”

So I do. With one final thank you, I dash out of his house and rocket to the shortcut around the hedge maze. As I sprint, I grin to myself. Sure, it felt wrong to play my friend like a fiddle, but on the bright side, the League won’t be getting this thing – not for a while. It’s for Eevee.

And it might help me to score some brownie points with a certain lady friend of mine, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, taking a break from school means I can get back to what's important - writing twisted stories about one of my favorite franchises. I'm about to take a lot of liberties with characters, canons, timelines, and worldbuilding. It's a recipe for disaster.  
So wish me luck!
> 
> (and of course make sure to like comment and subscribe and hit that bell button)


	2. Booty and Release

Champions are very rarely some random nobody off the street. Usually, they start their journey as a veteran battler taking on a different name. All those Champions famous for taking down evil teams? They’re rarely amateurs. Wanna know a secret? A recent Kalosian Champion, known among his friends as “Calem” but going by the name Ark (and sometimes other names depending on who you ask), didn’t get his start in Kalos. He came out of nowhere in Unova, toppling Team Plasma upon their return. Then, instead of conquering the Unova League, he suddenly switched regions after scoring his eighth badge and took Kalos by storm.

He defeated then-Champion Diantha and totally reworked the Kalosian League. He got rid of all oversight of Victory Road, for example. Wanna know why so many people get 8 gym badges, but so few reach the League? Because Victory Road is fucking lethal, that’s why. Most prefer to wait for the yearly tournament, where the winner gets a free flight up to the League and bypasses Victory Road in its entirety.

Anyways, Ark let the ace trainer tribes of Victory Road be. He created a massive stadium on the side of the mountain, overlooking Lumiose City in the distance. He redecorated the entire League Castle. He made it so that Champions get home field advantage, allowing them to choose the battle style for each challenger. And, once he and his signature Shaymin got tired of their reign, he abdicated the throne to Serena – my source of all this info.

Serena Fiore. Born in some southwestern region, but moved around all her life. She and Ark (she refuses to call him anything but Calem) started their journey at the same time. He never lost to her in battle. But that doesn’t make her any less formidable. She may be only 20, but the fiery expression she wears while battling makes her look like she’s been an experienced trainer for decades.

The expression she wears while I sniff belleine out of her asshole, however, is an entirely different story.

“Oh my god oh my god ohhhh god,” Serena incoherently moans. I had blown the powdered drug deep in there, so it’s bound to be kicking in quickly. Did she clean herself out before tonight? Fuck if I know, but my nose is going numb already. It’s not like I would be able to tell.

“Mmmmmm,” I answer, barely able to talk myself. My contacts in the drug market must have given me some super potent stuff. “Is there any part of you that isn’t delectable, Rena?”

She brings her legs down and yanks my face towards her own, bringing me into a sloppy kiss as she tries to lick belleine off my tongue. My blonde hair rests above her own flowing locks, matching in a beautiful cascade of color. My hands shoot straight to her tits – those perfect, gorgeous tits – and squeeze. She chuckles through the kiss and grinds against me.

To call Serena “beautiful” wouldn’t be doing it justice. She’s a fucking knockout. Tall, but not dauntingly so. Incredible tits, each one displaying incredible symmetry and incredible smoothness. Each one with a moderately sized, moderately tanned areola, with nipples that only jut out when you give them attention. Which is precisely what I’m doing now. Juicy thighs without being overwhelming. Hairless, tight snatch that leaves you breathless. A well-rounded, creamy ass. She also has this tiny (almost imperceptible, really) third nipple just below her ribcage – she’s ashamed of it, but I think the miniature imperfection just makes her all the more perfect.

And she’s a great fuck. Possibly the best in the entire goddamn region.

Our tongues twist around each other in a frantic dance. We’re exchanging spit as if we’ve done it a million times – and while we haven’t done it **that** much, a few hundred still probably wouldn’t be too far off. I break the kiss and suck on her right nipple as though my life depends on it. Everything is buzzy, and Serena is writhing under me so intensely that I have to hold her down.

“My ass! I can’t feel my fucking ass!” Serena shouts. I give her nipple a final, longing suck and glance up at her. “Fuck my ass, Vermeil. Fuck me so goddamn hard, babe.”

Normally, you’d think that not being able to feel inside of your own asshole would make you less inclined towards anal sex. But Serena likes anal because of the pressure it puts on her vaginal walls. To each their own – I can’t relate, but I’m sure as hell not complaining.

I flip Serena over, and she props herself up with her knees and elbows. Her head is swaying, and I notice that her asshole is practically convulsing. The belleine clearly did a number on her. For all I know, I’m about to make my dick go numb by sticking it up there, but I’m not thinking twice. Not when I’m as high as a Drifblim.

I steady my right hand on Serena’s wonderful, wonderful ass and clumsily use my fingers in an attempt to spread her with one hand. She laughs through her stupor, and I can’t help but join in.

“I can taste it,” Serena says amidst her laughter. “Why the fuck can I taste it?” I don’t know. I don’t really care. I’m too busy pushing my dick into her at this point.

“Go as hard as you want,” she tells me. “It won’t hurt.” _Your wish is my command,_ I think. With my hands in position to knead her cheeks, I start thrusting. She moves along with me, her glorious tits shaking and shuddering beneath her. So close, but too far from my reach.

Not like it matters. The sensation around my dick is indescribable. I can feel her insides convulsing, and it adds to the gripping sensation. I pull out for a moment. _Don’t need blood on my sheets,_ I think as I reach for the lubricant I keep sitting on my dresser and coat her asshole up. Within a moment, I’m back inside of her. My right hand reaches underneath and my fingers fly into her pussy, reaching in to hit that g-spot. As my fingers beckon within her, I can feel the outline of my dick pumping away. It’s weird, but also intensely satisfying. I smack her ass hard with my left hand, and Serena groans beneath me.

“You’re fucking the best ass in all of Kalos, babe,” Serena manages to get out. It’s followed by babbling attempts at speech, until she finally manages to put another sentence together. “If only all the other guys in the region could see you now.”

“They’d get a fucking show,” I respond, a grin forming on my face. “They’d see that the hottest trainer around is mine.” I speed up, thrusting hard – way harder and way faster than I probably should be. My fingers speed up, my thumb and index fingers dancing around her clit while the other three go to town inside of her. Guess I’ve gotten better at multitasking over time. “They’d see Serena Fiore cream all over me, begging for my cock, screaming my name.”

“Oh god.” Serena’s elbows falter and her face hits the pillow. One of her hands starts tweaking a nipple while the other joins my own at her clit. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck me. Fuck me like I’m a goddamn goddess. Worship me with your cock.”

It goes on like this for a few more minutes, until both of us clearly begin to approach our limits. “Oh my fucking god, Serena,” I moan as I cum straight into her behind. Her still-convulsing ass feels like it’s milking my dick, and I’m more than happy to oblige its wishes. “Take it. Take it all.” I don’t know how much I leave in there, but it feels like more than should be possible. She grips my hand at her pussy as I keep cumming, and holds it until I’m finally done.

She didn’t cum. What can I say, I’m not perfect. But I can fix that.

I flip Serena over and dive down, burying my face in her pussy and searching for her clit with my tongue. Once I know I’m there, I start slowly (and sloppily) dragging my tongue across and around it. Serena goes wild. She clearly must have been close – within seconds, I’m being sprayed in the face. She’s a bit of a squirter. I’ve never minded.

I get up and look at Serena with a crooked grin. She returns it, pulling me down and kissing me. I take a moment to dig in my nightstand for a pill (which I **thought** I had set aside when the belleine came out) and pop it into my mouth. Once mine is down, I hand one to Serena. Naturally, she swallows. And with that we fall asleep, entwined in each other’s arms.

When I wake up, it isn’t because it’s morning. It’s because the bed is gone.

“What the fuck?” I ask, looking around from my new sleeping spot on the carpeted floor. The digital clock clearly reads 3:30 AM. _Where the hell am I?_

White curtains. Okay, so it’s the Kalos League. Makes sense. _Why am I here?_ I remember again – I used Bill’s device to help de-age some Pokémon at a ranch that Serena does charity for. She was thankful. We went back to my place and fucked, like we often do. There was belleine involved. As it often is.

_Where’s Serena? Where’s the bed?_ As if on cue, Eevee peers into the room. “Bu bui.”

After spending nearly a decade with Eevee, I can practically speak her language. It depends on the subtle pitches of the sound. The way she turns her head. The facial expressions. And this one roughly translated to _“Bed’s being cleaned.”_

“Who took it?”

“Ebu.” Venusaur. The crafty grass-type probably kept me snoozing with Sleep Powder. I’m surprised I wasn’t asleep for longer.

“Okay. Why, exactly?”

No verbal response this time, but Eevee motioned down the hall. I peered down – the bathroom light was on. Curious, I walked down the hallway, for some reason unperturbed by the fact that I still had no clothes on.

The bathroom door was shut, but there was a slight, low groan coming from the inside. Seeing how the Champion’s sector of the League palace only has one permanent resident, Ark didn’t feel any need to adorn the doors with locks. Still, I asked before entering. “Can I come in?”

Serena’s stomach responded before she could with a long, gurgly grumble. “Yeah, sure.”

I step inside the spacious chamber. There’s a massive tub in the corner, a luxurious marble sink basin to my right. And upon the toilet across from me squats Serena, wearing nothing but a pained expression.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” she tells me.

I cock an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot that belle is a laxative,” she says. Suddenly I start to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Having a laxative up your ass… well, it’s a recipe for disaster.”

“More like dis-_ass_-ter, right?” Oops. She’s not laughing at that one. “Okay, fine, I get it. So, the bed?”

She looks at me with an expression of dull humiliation. “I shit the bed. I woke up like five minutes after we finished. Couldn’t stop shitting. Eevee was in the corner, so I woke her up and she handled everything while I sat in here.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Serena.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who thought it would be smart to fall asleep after butt-bumping belle,” she says. “Plus, I can feel my ass again, and it hurts like hell. And the shit just slides right out. So I’m basically leaking cummy, bloody shit. If only Mom could see me now.”

I walk over and reach for her hand. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re the only girl I know who can leak cummy, bloody shit and still be the sexiest girl in Kalos.”

The smile she returns is sad, but it’s a smile nonetheless. “Thanks, Vermeil. It was fun, if nothing else. But we can’t do this again.”

I nod. “Agreed. Belleine up the ass is a no-go.”

Serena shakes her head emphatically. “Not that. Well, yes, no more of that, but not what I meant. Sex. We shouldn’t be having sex anymore. It’s not fair to you.”

Surprised, I take a seat on the cold, marble tiles and look up at her. “Serena, we’re not dating, and we’re not exclusive. And that’s always been fine for the both of us.”

She looks at me with that same, sad smile. “Vermeil, have I ever told you exactly how Calem gave me the role of Champion?”

“No. You just said he gave it to you. Was there a longer story?”

“You could say that.” She takes a breath as I hear the toilet auto-flushing. Then she begins. “I really liked him, and he was totally oblivious. And then one day I told him, and he admitted that he liked me too. And we fucked, in that same room where the two of us always do it,” she said with a gesture towards the now-bedless bedchambers. “It wasn’t my first, but it was the best sex of my life. We had this strong emotional connection for years, and getting it all out through this intense physical moment… it was indescribable.

“And then the next morning, he was gone. Left a note saying that he needed to escape everything. Said that I was the new Champion, but not to worry, because I didn’t need to publicly reveal it until the League tournament in eleven months. He took everything he owned and vanished.”

My eyes widened. I didn’t know this. It must have crushed her. “I’m sorry. That sounds like a shitty thing to do.”

“Yeah, it does. At first I hated him for it. Especially when I found out that he knocked me up – thankfully I miscarried, but that’s besides the point. After a while, I realized I couldn’t blame him for it. I didn’t know what his situation was. Still don’t.

“But since then, and especially after you took the title from me, I’ve missed him. And I’ve been chasing that same feeling I found through sex with Calem, and I’ve never found it.” Serena squeezes my hand. “I know that we’re not dating or anything, but it really isn’t fair that every time you’re inside me, I’m wishing that it was him instead.”

She’s right. We aren’t dating. But the last line made my heart flop, and I really can’t put my finger on why.

“So what now?” I ask her, standing up.

“I get out of this stupid bathroom,” she responds wryly. “And I leave. A few days back, I got a tip that Calem might have been spotted in Sinnoh. I’m gonna try and find him.”

I nod. If I was in that situation, I’m sure I would have done something similar. “Well, you’re always welcome as a guest up here,” I tell her. _Or in my bed_, I want to add. But I have enough tact to keep my mouth shut.

“Thanks, Vermeil, I really appreciate it.” She seems to have finished in the bathroom – my toilet is thankfully a Kantonese toilet with a built-in bidet, so it must have gone off during her story – so she stands up with me. “And for the record?”

“Hm?” She embraces me, giving me a long kiss that I can’t help but reciprocate. Her hands find my shoulders and my own find her bare bottom. I remind myself guiltily that this might be the last time I touch it.

Finally, she breaks away. “I still love you. Just not in the same way as I can love him. You’ve been a great friend, and something more when I’ve needed it.”

I smile, hoping that the inevitable tears aren’t too clear in the corners of my eyes. “I could say the same to you.” And with that, she turns around, presumably to collect her stuff.

Will I miss Serena? Of course. Why? That’s a bit harder to answer. It’ll be tough to find a fuck buddy who can replace her. I’m already mulling over the possibilities. The Battle Chatelaines come to mind. But it’s not something that I really need to prioritize.

Something inside me feels empty, but I can’t quite put my finger on how.

By the time I go back to my bedchamber, there’s a new bed and no Serena. Exhausted, I flop down and take a break from my thoughts for a few blissful hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally I would wait a few days before posting this, but I figured that if I'm going to have the tags for stuff that happens in this chapter, it'll be weird for not a hint of said stuff to be in the work at all. 
> 
> This isn't the last of the smut that'll be in this! There'll be more. Later. I don't know when but it'll happen. This will end up being an evolving story, if you couldn't already tell, and I'm trying to go for a controlled, reasonable evolution instead of something insane. But knowing me, something insane will happen anyway.
> 
> Feel free to let me know your takes on the world I'm going to be attempting to create! And if you aren't giving me feedback, then you had better be hitting that bell button, just make sure to hit it twice because if you only hit it once you'll only be notified sometimes, so make sure there are two lines on the bell button, am I right gamers


End file.
